kreofandomcom-20200214-history
Class of 1985
The Class of 1985 is a set of Kreons designed in a fashion similar to that of a school yearbook, complete with designations for each Kreon such as "Best Break Dancer" or "Me Best Looking". Judging by multiple references made throughout this set both in designs and designations, it would seem that this set pays tribute to the "Back To The Future" film series (which took place in 1985). Listed within this sets box can be seen Cybertronian text, both Autobot Script and Decepticon Script by each character that lists each characters name when translated. Needless to say, whoever was responsible for designing this set put lots of dedication into it that shows. The Kreon Class of 1985 set was exclusive to San Diego ComicCon 2015 and consisted of the following figures: Alpha Trion - 800th Year Senior Astrotrain - Designated Driver Autobot Blaster - Most popular Autobot Cosmos - Most out there Autobot Grapple - Most artistic Autobot Seaspray - Class castaway Autobot Skids - Most thoughtful Autobot Tracks - Most worried about this Superlative messing up his paintjob Beachcomber - Most likely to grow totally organic energon Blitzwing - Class Jock and President of the Chess Club Devastator - 1-Bot Entourage Dinobot Slug (Slag) - The Criminal Dirge - Most likely to be found wandering the woods wearing a hockey mask Grimlock - Me Best Looking Hoist - Most helpful Inferno - Class hottie Insecticon Bombshell - Best at convincing someone else to do his homework Jetfire - The Brain Kickback - Best break dancer Omega Supreme - The Athlete Powerglide - Will do anything on a dare Ramjet - Best headbutt Red Alert - The basket case Slog (Sludge) - Most likely to lose a spelling bee by misspelling “Bee” Snarl - Most likely to skip class Strafe (Swoop) - Most likely to have his identity stolen Smokescreen - Most likely to copy your homework Topspin - Most likely to make like a tree and get out of here Thrust - Class loudmouth Warpath - Loves the smell of cryo-shells in the morning It should be noted that while several of these characters have seen release before, this release offers a different, more toy-accurate representation for the tampographed deco. Other characters may have been released under different names as well, such as Jetfire (Jetwash from the Micro-Changers series). Other artifacts included are: *Alternate torso (“TF” Letter Jacket) *Alternate torso (Opened denim jacket with red buttondown shirt) *Box of “Unicron Crunch?” cereal *White hairpiece (same as Dr. Mayhem ) *Compact Disc *Can of soda *Magazine? *Opened Candybar/Granola bar *Newspaper (Hill Valley clock tower?) *Sports Almanac *5 Tokens (10, 20, 30, 40, 50) *Map (old/burned) SDCC_2015_Kreo_4_1434038758.jpg SDCC_2015_Kreo_2_1434038758.jpg SDCC_2015_Kreo_1_1434038758.jpg B51520000_630509374779_main_15_Large_300DPI.jpg Press Release: "KRE-O TRANSFORMERS KREON CLASS OF 1985 30-Pack (Ages 6 years & up/Approx. Retail Price: $59.99/Available through HasbroToyShop.com or Booth #3213 at Comic-Con International in San Diego) Go back to the…uh, past with this amazing set of retro TRANSFORMERS KREON figures celebrating the radical year 1985! Like last year’s special edition KREON CLASS OF 1984 Yearbook celebrating the 30th anniversary of the debut of the TRANSFORMERS brand, the “new wave” KRE-O TRANSFORMERS KREON CLASS of 1985 set features 30 amazing TRANSFORMERS characters, all of whom debuted in 1985’s second season of the TRANSFORMERS animated series! Features fan-favorite characters like DEVASTATOR, GRIMLOCK, and OMEGA SUPREME, as well as the KREON debut of ASTROTRAIN, BOMBSHELL, JETFIRE and more! Plus, get the figures ready for their laser-background yearbook photos with awesome ’80s KREON accessories like a denim jacket, custom feathered hairdo and a prophetic Sports Almanac! Following the convention, a limited number will be available on HasbroToyShop.com."